Scars That Can Turn Into A Smile
by HashDash23
Summary: Odd title yes but it is not written while I was high. Few things though, I do not own glee, olnlt the begining is depressing and Blaine doesn't exist 'cause he didn't fit into my storyline. Summery- Rachel has a troubled past and Sam makes her smile.


**I started writing this on a really depressing, rainy day and then finished it on a bright, sunny day so that explains the happy ending.**

Rachel ran in the rain, ashamed about what they had found, what she had tried to keep hidden.

_-Flashback-_

_Rachel and Finn were practicing a dance when Finn, ever the klutz, stepped on Rachel's foot, making her trip and when the male tried to catch her, he grabbed her shirt and ripped it._

"_Finn!" Rachel shouted before a collective gasp behind her._

"_Rachel, what happened to your back?" Kurt asked._

_Rachel snapped her head up, remembering the scars on her back._

_Not turning the girl ran out of the school, ignoring the shouts from behind her._

_-End Flashback-_

Rachel ran to the park, the place where she always felt safe.

"Rach" Sam called, his blonde hair flopping across his forehead as he saw the girl sitting on a bench.

"S-Sam?" Rachel shivered.

Sam pulled his letterman off and placed it over the girls shoulders.

"Rachel, what happened to you?" Sam mumbled, pulling the girl into him.

The girl took a deep breath before answering, "I didn't always live with my dads. I moved here before I started at WMHS freshmen year but before I did I lived in New York with my father, step-mother and little brother. After Shelby left my dad was angry and he turned to drink. He married the bar tender that would serve him and she hated me and my brother. One day my dad came home and my brother couldn't move out of his way fast enough, he started to beat him" Rachel stopped to wipe his nose.

"Rach, your scars?" Sam prodded, tears in his green eyes.

"The beatings on my brother continued until one day I had enough, I threw myself at him to make him stop, he did stop but he turned to me and said 'You were always my little angel, I guess you just fell'. We had a fire place in our house and he threw the poker on to it, took off his belt and started to beat me for I don't know how long but then he stopped and I didn't feel anything for a few minutes but then on one side of my back all I felt was fire. I tried to move but I couldn't. 10 minutes later he did the other side. Two days later, neither my dad or my step-mum was there, so I grabbed my brother and went down to the police station. They arrested both of them and got us the us help but the doctors couldn't do anything about the scars so now I am left with an upside down 'V' on my back"

"What happened to your brother?" Sam questioned.

"He was adopted by people who didn't want 2 kids"

"Rach, can I do anything to help you?"

"Just take me home"

Sam nodded and escorted the girl home leaving her with his letterman.

When Sam returned to Hummel-Hudson house he was met with the glee club all on there phones looking for him and the diva.

"Sam, did you find her?" Finn asked

Sam nodded and the club let out a breath of relief?

"Did you get anything out of her?" Santana questioned.

Sam sat and told them the story.

By the end no one spoke, tears not being bothered to be hidden.

"What do we do?" Tina asked quietly.

They tried, but the New Directions couldn't think of anything.

Over the next three days Rachel didn't go to school.

When Rachel did come back to acted, in Kurt's words, like a soulless auto-matron.

"San, is Rachel like that Jesse kid now?" Brittany whispered to her girlfriend one glee lesson.

"What do you mean Britt?" Santana asked although she thought that she knew the answer.

"Kurt called Rachel a soulless auto-matron and you told me that Vocal Adrenaline were soulless auto-matrons"

Santana linked her pinkie with the blonde dancers "I'm sure that Rachel will come back soon".

After 2 weeks Sam had, had enough.

They all sat in the choir room in silence until Sam stood and started to sing, everyone bursting into laughter at the song.

**My name is Pinkie Pie,  
>And I am here to say,<br>I'm gonna make you smile, and I will brighten up your day!  
>It doesn't matter now,<br>If you are sad or blue.  
>Cause cheering up, my friend, is just what Pinkie's here to do!<strong>

**Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile!  
>It fills my heart with sunshine all the while,<br>Cause all I really need is smile, smile, smile,  
>From these happy friends of mine!<strong>

**[Verse 2]  
>I like to see you grin,<br>I love to see you beam,  
>The corners of your mouth turned up,<br>Is always Pinkie's dream.  
>But if you're kind of worried,<br>And your face has made a frown,  
>I'll work real hard and do my best,<br>To turn that sad frown upside-down!**

**Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin!  
>Busting out from ear to ear,<br>Let it begin!  
>Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin!<br>And you fill me with good cheer!**

**It's true, some days are dark and lonely.  
>And maybe you feel sad,<br>But Pinkie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad.  
>There's one thing that makes me happy,<br>And makes my whole life worthwhile!  
>And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile!<strong>

**I really am so happy,  
>Your smile fills me with glee!<br>I give a smile, I get a smile,  
>And that's so special to me.<strong>

**Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam!  
>Tell me, what more can I say to make you see?<br>It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam.  
>Yes it always makes my day!<strong>

**Come on, everypony, smile, smile, smile.  
>Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine.<br>All I really need is a smile, smile, smile,  
>From these happy friends of mine!<strong>

**It's a perfect gift for me,  
>Is a smile as wide as a mile!<br>To make me happy as can be!  
>Smile, smile, smile, smile, smile!<br>Come on and smile!  
>Come on and smile!<strong>

At the end of the song Rachel was grinning like a moron.

"Thank you Sam" Rachel said, standing and walking over to the boy.

The two hugged before Sam laced their hands together and led them back to their seats.

They all let out a sigh before Rachel spoke.

"Soooooooo...Nationals?"

The group let out a laugh that the Rachel that they all knew and, though they would never admit it, loved was back.


End file.
